


Pull you out of the dark

by FearfulKitten



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Caring Batfamily (DCU), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, If dc won't take care of my boys then I fucking will okay?, but i only mention the hurt so it's actually just the comfort, no beta we die like robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearfulKitten/pseuds/FearfulKitten
Summary: Dick is working an important case. Damian sees straight through his bullshit.If his brother wants to die so bad then the only way he can do that is over Damian's tiny, cold, mean dead body.Or: Someone's finally taking care of Dick Grayson.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Comments: 15
Kudos: 202





	Pull you out of the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for clicking my work.
> 
> I wrote this because I've seen many fics in which Dick cares for Damian, but not enough in which Dick is cared for by his family. I think we all see him as this rock for his family (which he 100% is), but I don't think that the family can't help him out of his dark moments aswell. Besides, DC hurts my boy enough, I just want to give him some comfort.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy reading! Let me know how you feel about this in the comments.

“Grayson,” Damian called, walking into the cave “What are you doing up?”

“What are _you_ doing up?” He shot back, not looking up from the screen.

“ _I_ just woke up. Did you get _any_ sleep?”

“I’ll lay down in a minute.”

“It’s six thirty in the morning. _The sun is up_.”

“Oh.” He straightened his posture “Guess I lost my chance then.”

“ _What_?”

“I’m fine, Dames. Just working a case.”

“Grayson...”

“Let it go, okay?” He warned, finally looking at his brother, eyes dangerously serious. Damian left with an unsatisfied ‘-tt-.’

Dick sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He still had too much to do. It was important. Maybe the most important one yet (But aren’t all of them?). He ran test after test, looked for connections between crime scenes, tried to triangulate a location... And when he ran out of things to test and look for, he tested the same materials, and looked at the same scenes, because he knew he couldn’t sleep yet. He wouldn’t be able to.

After a few more hours, he finally got up from his chair, even if he still had to check security camera footage. He decided could do that from his laptop, because soon the cave would be a little more alive, with his sibilings and friends training and doing their own research. Usually, he wouldn’t mind that. He would actually prefer it. Today, however, wasn’t usually, and he needed to be left alone. He needed to focus. This is _important_.

He climbed up the stairs, meeting Tim on his way up.

“Morning.” He waved. Dick retributed the compliment and kept walking. Tim quirked an eyebrow but decided not to ask.

The man went straight to his room, picking up his laptop so he could work again. He reviewed hours of footage that he couldn’t surely say were necessary. But if there was a chance he could find something that matters, then he would waste as many hours as necessary on this. Sometime around noon, his computer’s battery died, and, after almost tearing apart his own room, he was certain his charger wasn’t there anymore. He walked out of the room, fuming, and went to the kitchen, finding the charger thief sitting at the table.

“Damian,” He said, staring at the boy as he got up “Where is it?”

“I’ll give it back. But first,” He placed a glass of water in front of him “Drink.” Dick huffed, but chugged the water anyways. He hadn’t realized how thirsty he was “Good. Now,” He set two bowls in front of them “Sit down and let’s eat. It’s lentil soup, my recipe. I know you like it.”

“Damian I swear to God...”

“ _Eat_.” He repeated, more serious, but the other didn’t budge “Sit your ass down and eat _right now_ or your charger will be diced and scattered in the front lawn.”

Dick begrudgingly complied, pulling the bowl closer to him and sitting down in front of the chager kidnapping devil he called brother.

“This really is good.” Dick muttered under his breath, sighing after the first bite. Damian smirked.

“Of course it’s good, I made it.” Dick smiled at that, taking another spoonful to his lips “I know why you do this.” Damian stated, and the man looked up “Father does it too, and far as I can tell, Todd also does it.” Dick raised an eyebrow, but the other didn’t notice “I belive the only reason why Drake doesn’t do it is because he is always overworked. But the three of you have a clear pattern.”

“What do you mean Dames?” He asked.

“It’s an anniversary.” He affirmed, as if it cleared averything up “I don’t know wich one it is, but I can tell something bad happened around this date.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Dick lowered his spoon.

“-tt-.” The boy rolled his eyes “Do you take me for a fool, Grayson?” He crossed his arms. Dick remained silent “You stayed up all night working in a common murder case.”

“It’s important.”

“Sure. But it doesn’t warrant an all-nighter.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I do.”

“You don’t.”

“I may not know what this date represents to you Grayson, but I do know it’s painful. And you overwork so you don’t have to think about it. You tire yourself out so that you can just pass out on occasion without having to deal with the thoughts that come before you drift off.” Tears gathered in his older brother’s eyes, and his jaw was clenched “Look at me and tell me that I’m wrong.”

Dick’s head dropped.

“You’re right.” He whispered “It’s... My parents’ death.” Damian pursed his lips. That explains why he didn’t know it before hand.

“Well, I’m not telling you not to grieve. I’m telling you not to ruin your health in the process.” He looked down at his own bowl and murmured “Please.”

“Okay.” Dick whispered back. He wiped his eyes and they resumed eating in silence. Once they finished, Dick asked “Can I get my charger now?”

“When was the last time you slept?”

“Damian...”

“When?”

“I... Think I had two hours the night before the last? I’m not sure.” He replied, looking defeated. Damian sighed.

“Follow me.” He said, leading both of them into Dick’s room “Wow, you really are messy.”

“It’s your fault.” The man shot back, frowning.

“Well, this calls for a change of plans.” He turned on his heels and went to his room instead “Take your shoes off before you enter, please.” Damian had that habit from his time with his mother, but his family wasn’t used to a no shoe household and he was only able to inforce the rule in his own room. It would have to do. “Now, the charger is not here. I’m not stupid.”

“Then why did you bring me here?”

“Because your bed was buried under piles of clothes and you need to sleep.”

“Damian, I need my charger.”

“Wrong.” He pushed him gently to his bed “What you need is sleep.”

“Fine.” He sat on the bed “But I can’t sleep in jeans.”

“Oh.” Damian looked down at the other’s legs “Wait.” He searched through one of his drawers and pulled out a pair of black sweatpants “Here. They are yours.” Dick raised his eyebrows “I... I don’t have many pajamas. You were gone and I had spilled stuff on my last pair of bed pants and... I stole them.”

“I’m a little weirded out by the fact that I didn’t notice, but okay. You can keep them untill we get you new pajamas.” Dick got up “Is it okay if I just...”

“We’re both men _and_ we’re brothers.” He said, climbing into his bed “Go ahead.”

Dick changed into the sweatpants and sat on the bed again before laying down next to Damian.

“You’re... Staying?” He asked.

“Are you trying to kick me out of my own room Grayson?”

“No, I’m just surprised you’d sleep with me that’s all.”

“I thought... I mean, we do this a lot.” Damian asked, confused.

“Yeah, it’s just... Usually we do this when you have nightmares. And I didn’t think you’d sleep during the day either.”

“Dick,” He supported his head’s weight in one elbow “If I were to leave you alone, would you be able to sleep, or would you overthink yourself into a panic attack?” He didn’t answer “Exactly.”

They kept quiet for a while, the older man tapping his fingers against the back of his own hand.

“Damian,” Dick started “Why are you doing this?”

“You weren’t taking care of yourself, so somebody had to.”

“Yeah, but... You said B does the same. And Jason too. But... I’ve never seen you do this to them.”

“You always take care of me. I had to take care of you. Besides...” Damian pursed his lips again “It’s scary, seeing you like that. I don’t have to take care of father and I don’t worry about Todd because you always do. You are the one who pulls us out from the dark Dick. And this time, _you_ were the one getting lost in those shadows. So I did what you always do for me.” He turned to the side “I... I hope that worked.”

“It did.” Dick offered him a weak smile “Thank you Dames.”

“Don’t mention it. Now turn around and sleep already.” The older man obeyed, turning his back on Damian, assuming he wanted some privacy. Instead, he felt his arms wrapping around his torso, mimicking the way Dick held him after his nightmares woke him up. He looked over his shoulder “Shut up. I know it feels nice. Sleep.” Dick smiled.

“Dames, you’re the best brother in the world.”

“Wrong again Grayson.” Damian smiled too “That title is yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, me again! Thanks for reading, I hope you liked this. Let me know what you think, please!
> 
> If you like my writing, then you should go follow my tumblr blog, @fearfulkittenwrites. You can request me whatever you like through there (And I could use some, I'm having a hard time coming up with ideas to write hehe). Also, I'm working on a new series involving the Batfamily. It will be multichaptered and more focused on Bruce's relationships with the kids, although I think there will be some chapters dedicated to the brothers too. (And it will be mostly happy and Bruce will be a good dad, bc DC is abusive enough as it is and canon is not respected in this household)


End file.
